The Moments
by crazygal360
Summary: Logan has been recruited to work for an organisation who carry around guns and create mysteries. Will he let his memories overtake his newfound killer instinct? An Alias and Veronica Mars crossover, set in Veronica Mars "series 4" and after Alias season 5
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Neither Veronica Mars or Alias belongs to me. _

Logan grinned as he entered his workplace. It was the perfect place for him to vent his aggression, against his father, against Veronica, against everyone that had hurt him. That hidden aggression was the reason the organisation he worked for had chosen to hire him.

Last year at college he had been approached by a blonde English man who had handed him a card for a 'different type of college'. He had been told that if he channelled his aggression into the work he'd be given he could become great.

He left almost straight away without a word to anyone; no one had known where he'd gone. His only thoughts had been to get away from where he was.

A shiver of regret ran up Logan's spine as he thought about that moment but he pushed it aside. In his line of work there was no room for repentance. Since he had started working here he had been pushing that emotion aside, all that mattered here was the moment.

It was an interesting way to life; he had to admit. No regret or guilt, just what was going on right now. Perhaps for someone like him it was the best way; there would be too much guilt, too much regret otherwise.

Of course there were times when he missed everyone, when he missed having friends instead of fellow workers, but he had learnt to cover those with aggression. That had been one of the first things they taught him, to cover any sign of weakness with aggression.

Originally even Logan had been disgusted at this idea but pretty soon he worked out that having no love and no friendship didn't dehumanise him, it made him stronger. There was only the physical hurt; there was no such thing as emotional pain.

He caught a brief smile from an attractive blonde woman and turned his head away briefly. She looked exactly like Veronica; he glanced back at her and saw Rachel, their newest recruit. She frowned briefly and straightened her black business suit.

Focus Logan, he told himself, you have to focus on the job at hand, and at this moment the job's in that office.

Running a hand through his hair and letting his face relax into its natural grin, though the glass doors in front of him. A man waited for him behind the desk, a black briefcase sat behind the man. Logan knew that it had his name on it.

The man nodded his arrival and gestured for him to go though another set of glass doors. With that he entered his boss' office.

His boss' huge cedar desk was the main feature of the room. Its legs were covered with intricate decorations of mythological creatures. The man behind it was dressed in a Amarni suit and was wearing $500 shoes.

"Good Morning Mr Echolls, I have your latest job waiting." He said, "An assaination."

Logan gulped down the guilt that always arose with that word, "Of course, Mr Sark. Where do I start?"

_Author's note: FINALLY A NEW STORY! YAY! I would really appreciate reviews so I know what I am doing wrong/right. I am going to try and write a longer chapter next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Neither Alias or Veronica Mars belong to me, do you think there would be no Mary-Sues in them if they did? I don't think so._

Veronica wriggled around in the chair, it was her last year at the academy. In one year she would be a FBI agent, possibly her perfect job. She grinned, life couldn't have turned out better for her, except for that one thing.

Logan had disappeared one day when she was in college; they hadn't been together at the time though. He hadn't spoken to anyone, just left. Dick said he hadn't even noticed until the next day, but he come home after Logan had left, drunk.

There were times when she missed him, not as her boyfriend, but because they had been through so much together. She hated to admit it but she had valued his friendship and loyalty.

Brushing her thoughts aside, Veronica tried to concentrate on her class at hand. There really wasn't much point as there was only about five minutes left and they were working on a hypothetical case that she had already solved last lesson. Even here among her relative equals she could sometimes see things that no one else could. Not that the two years of training had come easy, there were other things that had been harder.

"Veronica?"

Veronica, shaken out of her ponderings, looked up to see her lecturer standing above her.

"Class finished a couple of minutes ago, are you ready to leave yet?"

"I was just absorbing all the fascinating points from today's lecture, sorry." She quickly supplied her smart answer.

"Interesting. I don't think you even know what class you are in Ms Mars." He frowned, "You have become increasingly vague in the last couple of days, I'm suggesting that you take a break from school for a few days."

"What!?" Veronica spluttered, "That's not fair, I've completed all my assignments…"

"To a much lower standard than usual. Look, if you pick up your standard of work in the next few days I'll let you stay but otherwise I'll send the recommendation to the administration."

Veronica nodded. Grabbing her bag and shouting her thanks, she ran out of her classroom, cheeks burning. She pushed her way through the still full hallways to the front of the school. Her Saturn stood in the front car park of the school and next to it stood Veronica's best friend at the FBI Academy, Cindy MacKenizie.

"What's up Mars?" Mac grinned, "I thought we had to go pick up your boyfriend from the airport and you are how late?"

"I'm only 10 minutes late, Q! Can't you invent something to make us jump through time?"

"How did you know what I was working on in class today?" Mac joked as they got into the car.

Veronica's mood picked up as she chatted to Mac about the academy and life back at Neptune. Mac was the only other person who had come to the Academy from Neptune, the other person that she had known beforehand. Perhaps that was why they had become so close.

Sometimes the memories of what had happened back there needed to be talked about and Mac was the only person who understood. She wouldn't talk about the bus crash though; it reminded her of Cassidy too much.

The car pulled up in the seemingly endless airport car park. Veronica smiled to herself; she was going to see her boyfriend, a rare occurrence. He lived in California while she had moved to Virginia to train at the academy. Both of them were studying, although he hardly seemed to be at his college of choice.

A familiar SUV was at the airport, Veronica was sure she had seen it before. Her mind quickly checked all the places where she might have seen it. Hearst, Neptune, the Academy, that was it! She had seen it at the academy when she started; it had been there almost every day for about a week and then disappeared suddenly.

Why the hell would it be at the airport?

She and Mac arrived at the baggage area. The conveyer belt had started working already but the screens said that it was flight 2185, not the correct flight yet. Wooden packages, backpacks and suitcases filled it as it made it's way around, but one stood out to Veronica. It was a brown suitcase, so plain that no one would have noticed it, completely unmarked. That's what struck Veronica as so odd about it; most suitcases have markings, tags of where they have been, stickers of whom they belong to. This particular suitcase had none of that. It switched on her FBI training.

"Mac," she whispered to her friend, "There's something weird going on, can we wait here?"

Mac nodded just as a man in a black suit came to pick up the suit. All she could see of the man was his back and cropped brown hair. He straightened his suit and turned around, Veronica's mouth fell open.

"LOGAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Neither Veronica Mars or Alias belong to me._

"LOGAN!"

Logan stared into the crowd for a brief second, trying to see the owner of that familiar voice. Then he pushed back through the wave of people getting their bags, he didn't want to see her. Not here, not now.

As soon as he knew she had seen him all the emotion came flooding back in a wave of destruction. The shame over all the things he had done and the guilt at leaving everyone washed around him. He needed to get out, to get away from the crowd.

Gasping, Logan ran into the closest male bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He sent out a silent prayer that Veronica's days of bursting into bathrooms were over. The air felt thick in his throat. His hands numbly gripped his tie, loosening its strangling hold around his neck.

Logan gagged. He wrenched air into the sink. His face drained to white. Sweat poured off his forehead. Why? How could he have left everyone like that? How could he have left her?

Over the years he had been working for Julian Sark he had learnt to hate Veronica, but it was only now that he realised that it was a mask. He still cared about her, loved her in his own way.

Cold water hit Logan's face as he placed his head under the tap. He ran his hands back through his hair, sweat and water mixing. He stared blankly in the mirror at his reflection. Was this really who he had become?

His reflection's metallic stare pierced his own eyes. They were eyes he hardly recognised from the boy who had fallen head over heels in love with his ex-girlfriend's dead best friend. Logan's eyes had hardened with the experience of the last year. All the things he had done were taking their toll, his eyes showed the dead man beneath his skin.

"Get a grip, Logan." He whispered to himself, spinning away from the mirror's accusing gaze.

Logan's training kicked in. He needed to read over the mission again and then he would be fine. He kicked in the doors of all the cubicles, checking that no one was there. The kicks hurt his leg, and for the first time in a while, he felt pain. Breathlessly he thanked God, even though he didn't believe in him, that he was still alive.

He flipped open the briefcase. Resting on top was a gun. Logan put it aside. His hand shook as he reached for the folder below and opened it. A man stared up out of it. Logan didn't know who it was. The man in the photo was smiling and standing on the edge of a photo were two children. They looked happy…and he was going to kill the man.

_Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short and took forever to get up. I've been swamped with school work._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I am not Rob Thomas or JJ Arams and therefore neither Veronica Mars or Alias belong to me, however much I wish they did._

Veronica spun around wildly, the man who she thought she had seen had disappeared. It couldn't have been Logan, he looked too old, and he was wearing a suit, which was possibly his least liked piece of clothing.

A familiar surge of anger arose within her, anger she hadn't felt for a long time. Why had he abandoned her? He knew that eventually they'd get back together, that ultimately they were meant to be, didn't he?

Maybe Logan had felt what she was feeling about him now, that there was too much pain for them to ever be happy. Maybe it was better that he had gone away. Veronica couldn't judge clearly when it came to Logan, her mind always felt like there was something that she had forgotten about him. She had considered endless possibilities as to what it was, but still she had no idea.

"Veronica!" Mac panted as she caught up with her friend, "What the hell! You were just staring at the baggage carousel and then you made with the yelling and running. What's going on?"

"I thought I saw…" Veronica began and was cut off by a blonde man pushing through the crowd.

"There's my little minx. Annoyed anyone by foiling their plans to take over the world recently?"

Veronica shook off the anger that the chase had caused her and turned to her boyfriend. His hair fell into his eyes a little as she peered up at him. His slightly lopsided smile beamed down upon her and made Veronica want to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Dick Casablancas clearly knew the affect he had on her and was planning on taking advantage of it as soon as he possibly could. He gestured in the direction of the baggage carousel and wrapped his arm around Veronica.

"It's good to see you." Veronica couldn't hide the smile in her voice, "How long are you staying for?"

Dick kissed the top of her head but his voice was mocking, "As long as you'll have me."

Mac rolled her eyes behind them, who would have thought back in high school that these two would have ended up together. They had hated each other's guts back then, but it had all changed when Logan left. Of all the people at college it was Dick and Veronica who had been closest to him. For some reason after he left they had been drawn to each other, at first it had just seemed to be shared grief but it had grown into something more.

Part of Mac thought that Dick was Veronica's rebound, even after the two years they had been together. Mac knew that the first number on speed dial of Veronica's phone was still Logan.

_It's just in case he calls I can track him easier._

She knew the first person whose name was muttered when Veronica was upset and thought there was no one there was still Logan.

_I didn't say Logan, I said lover, I was talking about Dick._

She knew that there was still a photo of Logan under Veronica's pillow.

_Lilly is in it too! That's her in the background._

She knew that Veronica still emailed his old address once every month and prayed that he was safe. Mac never asked for an excuse for that, she knew what it was like to lose someone that you love. She had emailed Cassidy for months after his death, part of her still missed him.

Despite all that, Veronica still loved Dick, at least she seemed to. Mac hoped for her sake that somehow this love could become real for her best friend, that somehow Dick could heal the hurt that Logan had left.

Mac hoped, but she doubted that he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: As I've said many times before, neither Alias nor Veronica Mars belongs to me._

Breathing deeply, Logan managed to calm himself enough to leave the bathroom. He snapped the briefcase shut, momentarily squeezed his eyes close and tried to reclaim the killer mentality he had had a moment ago. It didn't come. How could everything have been so clear and simple before he saw her?

"Focus." He muttered to himself, gulping down air.

Work managed to elbow its way back to the forefront of his mind. He had to do what was necessary, what he was paid to do. Juggling the briefcase in one hand he straightened his tie. Nothing would change; he would carry out this job just as he had done for two years.

Pulling up his shoulders he left the safety of the bathroom as just another businessman on his way to a very important meeting. Donning sunglasses that hid his identity and equipped with a fake ID in case of emergency he loped back to the luggage carousel.

There was only one bag travelling around it, an unmarked brown suitcase. It would have been completely unremarkable had it not been so utterly alone. Logan rushed forward after checking Veronica had not returned to gather a bag. This bag gifted him with a new identity, another perk about working for Julian Sark.

Feeling it's plastic handle in his sweaty palm, he stopped being Logan Echolls and began being Matthew Milton, a Californian stockbroker making a deal with Bob Brown, a new associate. The bag told him that he had just split with his fiancé, Maddy and had been going through a rough patch at work. Everything relied on this deal.

Of course, none of this was true, but for some reason not being Logan made the world feel slightly safer. He no longer had to worry about killer instinct and ex-girlfriends who worked for the CIA; all that mattered was getting to the SUV and making the deal with Bob. For the next few hours, he could relax.

Or so he thought. As the California sun hit the sunglasses Logan was wearing, he left the airport and walked straight into another person who could recognise him: Mac.

"Sorry." He pushed her away before either of them fully knew what was going on.

What the hell was she doing here? Why did Sark send him to a place covered with people who knew him? Was there even a real case or was he here to be assassinated? Questions filled his head as he stumbled towards the SUV to find a woman standing there with her arm crossed.

Panic filled his head. This was it. Sark had decided that he was a liability. Logan considered running. Veronica would see him but he would live. No, he thought, better die now. She didn't need to know the sick, twisted creature he's become, a creature that needed to be put down.

"Hello, Logan." Said the woman, not taking her eyes off him for one instant.

Why didn't she just kill him and get it over with already?

"My name is Sydney Bristow and you are going to tell me the exact location of Julian Sark or she's going to find out all about you."

Logan stared over his shoulder and swallowed, a short blonde woman was staring back at him.

_Author's Note: Yet another short chapter, my apologies. Will try and update ASAP._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I apologised profusely for not getting this up sooner. I have had so much stuff on my mind that I completely forgot about this fic.

_Disclaimer: Neither Veronica Mars or Alias are mine._

"Frak." Mac muttered under her breath as she realised that she'd lost Dick and Veronica.

She turned around to head back through the airport doors. They jerked open and a thin man in a suit rushed into her. His aviator sunglasses hid his eyes, but something about his face seemed vaguely familiar.

"Sorry." He muttered, shoving her aside and heading towards the boiling car park.

Mac couldn't place it. The guy looked like a cross between James Bond and Woody Goodman. Her brain paused and she felt sick as she thought of the man her ex-boyfriend had killed. She knew Cassidy's reasons but it still scared her, more than anything else ever had.

"Yo Mac-y." Dick grinned at her as he swing out of the airport, bag in one hand and petite girlfriend in the other.

Mac nodded her acknowledgement, not bothering to object to the annoying nickname. Suddenly she felt tired, school combined with her chance encounter and the heat was too much. She longer for her computer and the messy share house where there was free iced water and no sun.

"Time to head back to base Q?" Veronica's face had resumed its cheeky smile.

"Sure thing."

Mac ignored the happy couple sounds coming from Veronica and Dick's direction as she trudged towards the car. Normally she would quite happily put up with their couple-y stuff, despite the fact that her own love life had gone back to the PTC or Prior To Cassidy days of being virtually non-existent. Today she had been reminded of him though, and somehow that made her want to throw up every time she saw any couple. The sooner she was in her room at home the better.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaac-y" Dick drawls her name, which is exceedingly annoying and if she weren't so Goddamned tired she'd be angry, "Planning on getting in the car any time soon?"

"Wha-" Mac started, before realising that the car door is open in front of her.

The car's air conditioning isn't working, so distract herself Mac starts working on something that interests her: Veronica's panic attack in the airport. Although it's not as if she's never thought she saw Logan after he left before, but it hadn't happened for a couple of years and it had never happened outside of Neptune. She hoped that Dick hadn't seen the freak out; both girls had managed to keep pretty much hidden before now.

Of course, it could be the fact that they were getting to the final stage in their studies and the stress was playing with Veronica's mind. Then again, she'd kept her cool when C…in lots of bad situations, worse than this.

Or it just could be somebody who looked really similar, but had different eyes or something like that, but Veronica knew Logan inside out, she couldn't have just made a mistake. Maybe the Logan look-alike had something obscuring his face, like a beard or sunglasses?

And then it hit her. Sunglasses, the man who bumped into her had looked like Logan. Much thinner, and in a suit and aviators, but it was Logan all the same. Same face, same voice, same manner, it had to be.

"Veronica," she grabbed her friend's shoulder, "Logan's at the airport."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Neither Alias or Veronica Mars belong to me._

"Rachel?"

Logan stared at the blonde woman behind him, not quite comprehending what was going on. There had been a woman in next to his car, and then he had been threatened and suddenly Rachel was behind him. His mind flicked over is options, make a break for it, answer her questions or attempt to get the gun out of his briefcase before Sydney could get to him. Quickly he realised that he had to answer the questions, he didn't have enough information to be able to successfully run or shoot and escape.

His training kept his calm façade, "Agent Bristow, my employer has told me all about you…"

"Keep the sarcastic comments in, if at all possible. Rachel's told me you've been trained personally by Sark and I could do without them." Sydney snapped.

"But Agent Bristow, it's all part of the fine service." A smile that he didn't feel lit up Logan's face, "If you'll be so good as to tell me whether Miss Rachel here told you after being…persuaded?"

"No such luck." Sydney's face hardened.

Logan smiled again, for real this time. He had found out the information he needed to make a decision. Rachel wasn't on his side; otherwise Sydney would have told him that the answer had been forced out. This made holding one of the women hostage while he made his escape his best option.

"Don't even think about it." Logan could feel a gun's barrel being shakily pointed at his head, "I know how Sark trained you, I got some of that too, remember?"

Logan grimaced. He was going to have to go along with it for now. They clearly weren't too worried about exposure, due to Rachel's gun, but there was little he could do to use this to his advantage. The car park afforded just enough space for them to be too far away from the airport to shout out, but little enough to be considered secure by outside authorities.

"I'll ask it again, where has Sark moved his operation to?"

It suddenly hit home that neither woman planned to let him have any chance of escape. They weren't planning on capturing him and forcing the truth out. It was just a simple option: a bullet to the skull or revealing Sark's position, and Logan was going to have to make his decision here and now.

The bullet seemed like a better option right now. It was a relatively quick death compared to the week Sark could drag it out for if he found out Logan had betrayed him.

His body tensed, preparing to make his final decision. Sweat poured off his body as his mouth lost all moisture.

Rachel cocked the gun.

Electricity crackled through the air.

Wait… electricity? Logan swung around to see Veronica, tazer raised behind him and Rachel crumpled on the ground. She grabbed his hand forcing him behind a car as Sydney pulled out her own gun and shot.

"Run." She whispered, and they did.

They dodged round cars, moving and stationary. They dodged bullets from Sydney's gun, sometimes only just finding time to take cover behind a car or ticket machine. They snatched breath from the air, both expecting to be hit any moment. Logan had never felt so exhilarated, not in all his time working as an agent.

Sydney drew focus and re-aimed her gun. Logan was too good at dodging around for her to be able to shoot him, but the girl was another matter. One of her shoelaces was undone and it was only a matter of time before she would trip.

The shot rang out.

Logan felt Veronica grab at his hand. Through the adrenaline he heard her scream in pain. She pulled him round, briefly facing him as she crumbled to the ground.

_Author's Note: A new chapter! YAY! I have some idea of what I'm going to do next so the next update shouldn't be too long._


End file.
